The Fires of Heaven/Chapter 50
Elayne and Nynaeve do not receive the welcome they expected from the Aes Sedai in Salidar. Instead of triumphant heroes they are treated as runaways. Siuan and Leane are also brought in, to explain their actions in letting Accepted chase after the Black Ajah. Much attention is paid to some of their possessions, especially the dream ter'angreal, the a'dam, and the Seal to the Dark One's prison. Siuan is questioned on the wisdom of giving passes signed by the Amyrlin to Accepted. Elayne and Nynaeve are to teach the Aes Sedai how to reach Tel'aran'rhiod. Finally they are acquitted of being runaways so they can resume their training to become Aes Sedai. They are also to work with Siuan and Leane to explain in more detail what they have done since they left the tower. Just before they are dismissed to find rooms and proper dresses, the Aes Sedai ask again about the Seal. Even though it is cuendillar, the Seal is broken and the fragments can be crumbled by hand. As far as is known, only three Seals remain unbroken, which has everyone worried. In the common room, Thom, Juilin, and Uno are talking, while Nicola and Areina are gaping at everything going on around them. Marigan is sitting with Birgitte and her children. Min is there also, waiting to talk to them about where Rand might be. Thom, Juilin, and Uno offer to take Nynaeve and Elayne away from the mad women who "think" they can depose Elaida. But both have reasons for aligning themselves with the Salidar Aes Sedai, so they will not leave. Gareth Bryne joins the group and asks Uno and the Shienarans to join his army and Thom to help with the Game of Houses, which they agree to do. The group breaks up as the men find tasks to do and Elayne goes off to talk with Min. Siuan latches on to Nynaeve to ask questions about what they have been doing. Siuan insists on learning how to use the ring ter'angreal to enter Tel'aran'rhiod. They both start blackmailing each other to get what they want and finally reach agreement to be keep each other's secrets. Nynaeve will get the chance to study the stilled women to see if they can be Healed. Elayne finds Min and finally asks about her viewings of Rand. Min admits that she saw that Elayne would fall in love with Rand, but can't tell how Rand feels in return. She also asks about having to share Rand with another woman. Min says that that there are two other women and that she is one of them. Elayne helps Min with laundry while listening to her tale of the journey from Tar Valon. Unanswered Questions * Why did Min think the third woman she and Elayne would share Rand with was Cairhienin? Characters * Nynaeve * Elayne * Birgitte * Morvrin * Sheriam * Myrelle * Carlinya * Anaiya * Beonin Marinye * Siuan Sanche * Leane Sharif * Thom * Juilin * Min * Uno * Jaril young boy * Seve young boy * Areina Nermasiv * Nicola Treehill * Marigan * Croi Makin * Avar Hachami * Faolain * Therva Maresis * Nisao Dachen * Dagdara Finchey * Gareth Bryne Referenced * Agni Neres * Phaedrine * Amathera * Verin * Moghedien * Elaida * Egwene * Moiraine * Rand * Cerandin as Seanchan woman * Logain * Ragan * Morgase as mother * Theodrin * Emara * Lini * Berelain * Aviendha Places * Salidar Referenced * Boannda * Tear * Tanchico * Cairhien * Andor * Tar Valon * Caemlyn * Baerlon Items * Silver arrow Birgitte's from Tel'aran'rhiod * [[Dream ter'angreal|Dream ter'angreal]] * Iron disc * Amber plaque * Seven Seals